Miraculous: The Frightening Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Shadow of the Elements
Summary: It's Ladybug and Cat Noir's first Halloween together! But a dangerous secret about the holiday's origin means that our favorite superhero pair is in for a spooky surprise. Not an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween is right around the corner, so it's my job to give you a Halloween fanfic! Sorry if you don't like my costume ideas for the characters (some of them are based off of fanart): Alix is a pirate, Max is a mad scientist, Kim is Frankenstein, Chloe is a (very corrupt and haughty) princess, Sabrina is her fairy godmother, Alya is a witch, Nino is a werewolf, Adrien is a vampire, Rose is a fairy, Juleka is a ghost/spectre/skeleton, Ivan is a troll/ogre, Mylene is a hippie, Nathanael is also a vampire (because Adrien is his rival), and Marinette is Snow White.**

 **...**

Marinette sewed the final stitch of her Snow White costume.

"What do you think, Tikki?" Marinette asked. "Should I add some ruffles?"

"I think it's beautiful," Tikki reassured her Chosen. "I absolutely can't wait for you to wear it tomorrow."

 _Beep! Beep!_

The oven's alarm echoed into Marinette's room.

She ran downstairs and Tikki gave her a pair of oven mitts.

Marinette slipped them on and pulled out a tray of gumball-sized cake balls.

She wrapped them in tiny squares of tissue paper that advertised her parents' bakery and dropped them in a bowl.

Tikki tried to swipe a cake ball from the tray.

"Those are for tomorrow," Marinette scolded.

"I already touched it, so I'm eating it," Tikki said. She popped the treat into her mouth.

"You're right," Marinette sighed. "After all, we wouldn't want to poison the trick-or-treaters with magical kwami dust."

Tikki laughed. "Really? 'Magical kwami dust?' My flying ability doesn't come from magical glowing pollen."

"Anyway, do you think my costume choice was good? After all, I can kind of talk to animals and I take care of a flying dwarf," Marinette grinned.

"Mr. Pigeon and Animan don't count as animals. And I am not a flying dwarf," Tikki huffed. "

Anyway, thank you for the idea of giving out cake balls on Halloween instead of candy. No wonder you're the kwami of creation," Marinette said.

"Well, it makes sense since your parents own a bakery," the kwami said.

"I think it was just because you wanted to eat them all," Marinette giggled.

"Was not," Tikki argued.

"Was too," Marinette replied.

Tikki sighed in defeat.

Marinette ran upstairs to sew white ruffles onto her costume and tried it on.

It fit perfectly.

"Your costume looks amazing," Tikki complimented her. "It's a good choice. But there's something I have to tell you about tomorrow…"

 **…...**

"A vampire? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Plagg deadpanned.

"Don't be such a downer, Plagg. This is my first Halloween, and my father said it would 'boost business' if I wore this. According to him, girls seem to be into romantic teenage vampires," Adrien argued.

"Why don't you be Cat Noir? Then you would really boost business," Plagg teased.

Adrien laughed. "No way. I'm sticking with the vampire costume."

"Is that because you think Ladybug is into the whole blood-drinking undead bat zombie nonsense?" Plagg asked.

Adrien blushed. "Wh-what? No…..anyway, I don't think Ladybug is the type of girl who's into vampires. What does she like, anyway? She's not into cats, obviously. And who doesn't love cats?" Adrien asked.

"You want Senpai to notice you? Charm her as a vampire. You'll see," Plagg said. "

Ladybug _is not_ my Senpai! Besides, I'm not an actual vampire, Plagg," Adrien grinned.

"Halloween says otherwise," the kwami warned.

"What aren't you telling me about Halloween?" Adrien asked, suspicious of his kwami.

Maybe it was the wind, but Adrien swore he heard Plagg mutter something like, "One century you're warning your Chosen about the villagers with pitchforks outside your door, and the next you're teaching them the basics of wooing Ladybug. Great."

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Also... What secret is Tikki and Plagg hiding from their Chosens? Find out in the next chapter! -Shadow of the Elements**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't realize my first chapter was so short….so so sorry! This one is really short too, but I promise Chapter 3 will be longer. Some of this chapter is about holidays, so I'm sorry if I offend your religion by not including some of its holidays. I tried to only mention the generic ones.**

 **…...**

"I'm glad you're being Snow White. So stay in character! Be nice to everyone, and make sure that everyone is nice, and that nobody is akumatized, _please_?" Tikki trembled.

"Tikki, are you alright? Do I need to take you to the healer again?" Marinette asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I won't be so fine tomorrow."

"Tell me what's troubling you."

The kwami sighed. "Holidays are days to celebrate the Miraculous holders. For example, New Year's Day is a holiday of Creation. Creation is my kwami magic. Valentine's Day is a holiday of Emotion. That's the peacock kwami's magic. Easter is a holiday of Industry. That's the bee kwami's magic. April Fool's Day is a holiday of Trickery. That's the fox kwami's magic. It continues like that with all the other kwamis' magic until Cat Noir's kwami, Plagg, ends the year with Destruction. But there's one holiday that's a combination of two. Halloween is both Creation and Destruction. That means double the magic. And whenever a miraculous is in use during Halloween, that means Plagg and me corrode the holiday with magic. But not the good kind. You see, my Creation makes things real. And Plagg's Destruction destroys the human part of someone's soul beneath a costume. And that means, on Halloween, everyone becomes what they're wearing. So you'll become-"

 **…...….…...…...….…...**

"-a vampire," Plagg finished.

Adrien's jaw dropped. "Plagg, what are we going to do? I can't just say, 'Hello to all the people of Paris! Tomorrow, please don't wear a costume because you will most likely turn into a monster or something worse because of strange kwami magic. Oh yeah, and I know all of this because I'm Cat Noir!' How can we stop this?"

Plagg winced. "Tikki and I can control the monster corroding Halloween magic for a while, but not for long."

"Is it one of those 'the magic stops at midnight' kind of magic?" Adrien asked.

"Nope. If we're lucky, the monster apocalypse will last nine hours," Plagg said.

"And if we're not lucky…?"

"It's going to start when you put your costume on," Plagg said. "So, just don't put your costume on."

"Plagg, you don't understand. I want to be normal. I want to feel normal. I haven't been trick-or-treating in seven years," Adrien sighed.

If he wasn't immortal, Plagg would've died from shock.

"Se…..Seve….?" Plagg stuttered.

Suddenly, the kwami snapped out of his trance. "SEVEN YEARS?!" he shrieked. "SEVEN YEARS WITHOUT PIGGING OUT ON CANDY AND EGGING HOUSES?! THIS IS DOWNRIGHT UNHEALTHY!" Plagg took a deep breath, but his voice still cracked. "Kid, I don't care if you dress as freaking Sailor Moon, but you. Need. CANDY!" he bellowed.

 **…..….…...**

 **Alright, as you can tell, Halloween is Plagg's favorite holiday. ;) Also, you might be wondering why the fox kwami isn't in charge of Halloween. Master Fu doesn't trust the fox kwami (Trixx? Still unsure about name and gender) with such a big holiday because of the panic-causing pranks and hoaxes on April Fool's Day (or whatever chaotic holiday your culture celebrates). Goodbye for now, my OTPeople! (Cat Noir, what have you done to me?) -Shadow of the Elements**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, OTPeople! Halloween is soon! And that means it's almost candy rampage time… In this chapter, Ladybug and Cat Noir indirectly break the fourth wall a little bit when they refer to LadyNoir.**

 **...**

Ladybug yo-yoed her way towards the Eiffel Tower.

"You look _paw_ sitively lovely this evening," Cat Noir greeted her.

"Now is not the time to joke around. Something really bad is going to happen tomorrow," Ladybug warned him.

"Are you talking about how we're all going to turn into monsters?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug snorted. "Not necessarily monsters. I'm going to be a princess."

"Father says I have to be a vampire," Cat Noir sighed.

 _Father? Why would he refer to his dad as something so formal?_ Ladybug thought.

"So you're going to be a bat cat?" Ladybug asked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Cat Noir deadpanned. "Anyway, I don't think we can transform tomorrow. My kwami said that it takes a lot of willpower to restrain his Halloween magic."

"We just need to keep an eye on the mean people in this city. Specifically, the mayor's daughter," Ladybug said.

"You're right. Chloe's caused almost half of the akumas in Paris," her partner responded.

"When our kwamis can't handle the Halloween magic, we need to watch out for people with scary costumes."

"I'll make sure that I won't turn everyone into vampires," Cat Noir joked.

"I'll make sure I won't burst out into a song every time I see a woodland creature," Ladybug laughed.

"I personally hope that you fall into a deep sleep tomorrow. I would love to awaken my lady with true love's kiss," Cat Noir purred.

"Excuse me, Prince Charming, but vampires can't be fairy tale heroes."

"Oh, so you accept that I'm your Prince Charming?" Cat Noir questioned.

"In your dreams, Puss in Boots," Ladybug said.

"What hurts is the fact that your nickname for me is thoroughly accurate," her partner sighed.

"Besides, you're not my Prince Charming," Ladybug said.

"Is it…..Adrien Agreste?" Cat Noir asked, with a completely innocent look on his face.

Ladybug blushed. "Ahhhhh- What? No-...Never! I'm his leagues out of! I mean, I'm out of his leagues!" she blurted.

Cat Noir felt an odd sense of deja vu when he heard Ladybug stutter.

"A super famous girl like you not fit for a super famous guy like him? I've seen you blushing whenever you see his posters. My my, I never thought that the heroic Bugaboo would be just another fangirl, crushing on a guy she's never even met. For shame," he mock-scolded her.

"Adrien Agreste is my friend," Ladybug argued.

"Going to his mansion to save him from akumatized villains doesn't make you his friend," Cat Noir said.

"He's my friend under the mask," Ladybug quietly said.

 _Sometimes that dumb kitty forgets that I'm a normal person who has a normal life when I'm not fighting the bad guys,_ Ladybug thought.

 _Under the mask?_ Cat Noir thought. He mentally scrolled through the list of girls at his school. _None of them have the athletic build of Ladybug, except for Alix and the girls who are on sports teams. Could Ladybug be a model like him?_ It was definitely possible.

"Let's stop talking about my love life and start patrolling," she continued.

There was only one measly akuma that evening. They defeated 'The Cleaner,' an elderly janitor, in record time.

Well, it would've been record time if a certain cat hadn't been fooling around during most of the battle.

Who knew there were so many garbage-themed puns?

Ladybug barely needed her Miraculous Ladybug cleansing spell, considering the worst damage done was a few upturned desks.

"Such a shame. I'm going to miss that lemony smell," Cat Noir sighed as Ladybug did her akuma-purifying routine.

After they helped the janitor up and explained what happened, they talked about the danger that loomed ahead.

"I really hope there are no akumas tomorrow. I am really not in the mood to have obsessive fangirls fawn over me like I'm that guy from _Twilight_ ," Cat Noir said.

Ladybug couldn't help it. She doubled over in laughter.

"Obsessive fangirls already fawn over you. The other day, my best friend called you _slick_ ," Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes.

"So my lady _does_ talk about me in her spare time," Cat Noir confirmed.

"My best friend was the one who brought up the topic of _you_ ," Ladybug said. "I thought I was going to barf when I saw all of the romantic posters of us in her room yesterday."

Cat Noir's emerald eyes widened in glee. "Does she have the LadyNoir posters? Because I, personally, have a secret stash in my closet."

"What sickens me is that people have a ship name for us," Ladybug shuddered.

"Would _meow_ be a bad time to mention that I was the one who came up with the ship name?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug indignantly glared at him.

"It was _you?!"_ Ladybug sputtered.

"One hundred percent," he admitted.

 _Beep. Beep._

Ladybug's earrings gave a final warning.

"Sorry, kitty, but I have to go before I change back," Ladybug said as she ran off of the school's rooftop.

Cat Noir sighed as he departed to his own house and detransformed.

A sudden thought practically slapped Adrien's face.

 _Wait,_ Adrien thought. _Ladybug has a crush on me. LADYBUG has a crush on ME. LADYBUG HAS A CRUSH ON ME._

"Jeez, kid. You said it three times. I got it the first time," Plagg sarcastically commented.

 _Oops. I said that out loud._

 _And…Ladybug told me that she's my friend in civilian life. But who?_

Adrien was too tired to think about Ladybug's secret identity and fell asleep.

 **...**

 **This chapter was kinda late. The final one may come out after Halloween. Sorry for my bad planning. Anyway, goodbye OTPeople! -Shadow of the Elements**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, OTPeople! The last chapter was just filler. Now it's time for…. Halloween! Yeah, I know it's November already. I should have planned this better. This chapter includes some curse words in acronym style. Review if you got the reference from the first acronym-swear. There are also lots of puns. ;P**

 **…...**

"Wow! It's a true miracle. You're _not_ late for school today!" Alya gasped.

Marinette elbowed her best friend.

"I'm not _always_ late," she argued.

"Okay then," Alya said. "When was the last time you came to class early?"

"Um…...Well…...There was that one time when….Okay, you got me," Marinette sighed in defeat.

"So, have you heard? Adrien's a vampire this Halloween," Alya continued.

"And Nino's a werewolf," Marinette added.

Alya's face lit up underneath her witch hat as she thought of a brilliant remark.

"This could've been exactly like _Twilight_ if you had a vampire costume. And if Nino still had a crush on you. But then _I_ entered the picture and he fell head over heels in love-"

"Last time I checked, Alya, you two fell in love when Ladybug locked you up in a smelly zoo cage together," Marinette laughed.

Alya groaned. "I couldn't get all the monkey dung smell out of my clothes for weeks! And I'm pretty sure I slipped in _at_ _least_ seven piles of sh-"

"Alya, Miss Bustier is coming," Marinette warned her.

"Fine. I slipped in seven piles of sugar honey iced tea, Miss Innocent," Alya grinned.

"Well, I _am_ Snow White, the most innocent of all princesses. And-" Marinette suddenly groaned upon seeing her least favorite classmate.

To be honest, Chloe looked like she was going to some kind of beauty pageant.

A beauty pageant for stuck-up brats.

Her gown was so ridiculously poofy and sparkly and golden that it shone like the sun.

And _not_ in the good way, like Adrien's hair.

Everyone looked away from Chloe's costume.

"Gah! My eyes! Why does that girl have to be a freaking light bulb for Halloween? Follow up candy kittens, I think my prescription just doubled," Alya cursed as she yanked her witch hat over her eyes.

"Did you _really_ just use the phrase 'follow up candy kittens' to avoid cursing, Alya? That's at least three times as bad as Cat Noir's puns," Marinette said.

"You're _definitely_ exaggerating. Have you read his quotes on the Ladyblog? I couldn't help cringing every time I had to type a cat pun during the last interview," Alya retorted.

"It must've been ex _paw_ sting," Marinette giggled.

"Not you too! Honestly, Cat Noir's puns are a disease. I swear, if I hear another-"

"Calm down. I don't want _mew_ to ex _paw_ lode with _fur_ y, Alya," Adrien joked as he and Nino walked past, wearing a damn fine black and green vampire costume and plastic white fangs.

Nino wore a red plaid shirt, ripped jeans and his usual sneakers with brown furry wolf ears, a furry tail, and furry paw-gloves.

"You amazing sucker silly hellish oblivious lovable evil sinners," Alya scowled.

"Alya, the _language_ ," Nino said, clutching his heart in mock terror.

"I used an acronym! And they're driving me insane with _cat puns_ ," Alya whined.

"Are you kidding me? My _fang_ tastic puns are _to die for_ ," Adrien laughed.

"Did you really just- Argh! Halloween puns? _Really?_ Now you sound like a scriptwriter for _Monster High_ movies," Alya said.

Adrien was about to make a clever pun-filled remark when Chloe ambushed him.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe sang, practically tackling him.

"Hi, Chloe," Adrien halfheartedly greeted her.

"Do you like my dress? It was _so_ expensive. I tried to make Daddy buy a dress from your father, but your father said that he wouldn't make a fool of himself by designing such a hideous article of clothing. So I got a personal tailor to make one. Can you believe that he called my dress those horrible words? Isn't it gorgeous? Everyone else is _so_ jealous of me right now. After all, the peasants we're surrounded by couldn't _dream_ of owning something so pretty," Chloe scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, Little Miss Pretty Princess, Marinette's costume is _twice_ as beautiful than your golden glittering excuse for a dress," Alya snapped.

"Alya, it's not really-" Marinette timidly said.

"Oh please, I thought Maritrash here really _was_ a peasant for Halloween when I walked in," Chloe interrupted.

"Her name is _Marinette_ and I think she looks pretty," Adrien said.

Chloe's jaw dropped and Marinette's face turned the color of a tomato.

"Adrikins, you don't have to defend every fangirl you see on the street," she said.

"Marinette is my friend," Adrien said. "And she's one hundred times more of a friend than _you_ could ever be."

Chloe made a frustrated hissing sound and angrily stomped away.

"For me defending Adrien you thank!" Marinette stuttered. "I-I mean…..thank you for defending me, A-Adrien!"

"No problem," he said.

Nino suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Dude, I think you really _did_ turn into a vampire!" he laughed.

Adrien's mouth turned dry.

"Wh-What do you mean, Nino?" he asked.

"Look at your yourself," Alya giggled.

Adrien glanced at his hand, afraid that it had turned a pale shade.

Instead, it was golden and glittering, just like Chloe's dress.

He looked down.

His cloak was covered in glitter.

Adrien simply shrugged and took a lint roller out of his bag and unclasped his cloak from his neck. He used the lint roller to get all the glitter off.

"Why do you have a lint roller in your bag?" Alya asked.

"Natalie in _hiss_ ted that I should take one this _mourn_ ing. Anyway, I gotta go wash my hands _fright_ now," Adrien said as he walked towards the boys' bathroom.

"Why?" Alya asked. "Just….. _why_?"

"He said that I was pretty," Marinette giggled, still starstruck.

"Girl, you really need to get a hold of yourself," Alya sighed.

"Well, if you want, I could-OW!" Nino shouted.

"This is girl stuff, Nino. Only I can help Marinette and her love life," Alya told him.

"That didn't give you any right to stomp on my foot," Nino muttered as Alya dragged Marinette to the girls' bathroom.

"OMG, Marinette! Adrien _totally_ has a crush on you!" Alya squealed, once they were inside.

Marinette couldn't say anything. Her face simply turned scarlet again.

 _BANG!_

"No way! Another holiday-themed akumatized villain! I _have_ to get this for the Ladyblog!" Alya shrieked as she whipped her phone out of her pocket and sprinted towards Hawkmoth's newest victim.

"Oh no," Tikki nervously said as she flew out of Marinette's purse.

Marinette could only respond with four words. "Sugar honey iced tea."

 **…...**

 **Yeah, I know my puns are horrible. In the next chapter, the villain will be defeated and Adrien and** **Marinette's class is gonna have some fun with their new powers from their costumes. Stay tuned, OTPeople! Shadow of the Elements, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, OTPeople! Shadow of the Elements here, back with my extremely late Halloween fic. "Sugar honey iced tea" was a reference to Madagascar, for those of you who didn't get it. Kudos to you guys for reading my fic. Enjoy this long chapter! But beware, this one is a bit darker than the previous ones.**

 **…..…..…..…..…..…...**

"Plagg, what will happen if I transform?" Adrien nervously asked.

"Well, kid, nothing's going to happen when you transform. Now, when you _de_ transform, that's an entirely different matter. Everyone in the entire world's gonna turn into what their costumes are. Hey, where's my cheese?" Plagg said as he rummaged through Adrien's bag, searching for his precious camembert.

"I fed you _two_ minutes ago," Adrien answered.

"I'm still hungry," Plagg grumbled.

"Doesn't matter. If I don't transform soon, I won't have any time to trick-or-treat. And have you forgotten that this poor, _poor_ cinnamon roll has been denied candy for seven years?" Adrien asked, nearly pouting.

"Fine, but only if you let me TP Chloe's mansion. Please?" Plagg pleaded.

"Alrighty then," Adrien agreed.

"Now, let's defeat this villain so I can TP your house," Plagg said, rubbing his little kwami paws together in glee.

"You said that you were going to TP _Chloe's_ house," Adrien reminded him.

"No I didn't," Plagg simply responded.

Adrien didn't even argue. "Plagg, claws out!" he shouted.

About twenty seconds later, one of Paris's top teen models became one of Paris's top teen superheroes.

Cat Noir ran out of the bathroom, only to run straight into Ladybug.

"Where's the akuma?" she asked.

"Beats me. I just transformed," Cat Noir replied.

An evil cackle echoed through the now deserted hallway, followed by some ominous horse hoofbeats.

The lights turned off.

"Blackout," Ladybug whispered.

"I am the Headless Horseman," a voice scarier than Hawkmoth's rang in their ears.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Cat Noir yelled.

A sudden spotlight appeared on Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The hoofbeats became louder.

"I….am your worst nightmare," the Headless Horseman said.

A glowing, leering face appeared in the darkness.

"Give me your Miraraculouses and maybe, just _maybe_ , I can let you experience one last Halloween," the glowing face sneered.

"Never!" Ladybug shouted.

"Very well," the Headless Horseman laughed.

The villain stepped into the spotlight, and the superhero team gasped.

A large teenage boy wearing a dark equestrian suit and cloak appeared.

He was riding on a stallion as dark as coal that had eye sockets filled with fire.

But what surprised Cat Noir and Ladybug most was the akumatized villain's head.

Or rather, how he didn't have a human one.

His head was a jack-o-lantern that he carried in his right arm.

The Headless Horseman's pumpkin head grinned.

"We're not afraid of you!" Cat Noir said.

"His brooch," Ladybug whispered.

"His what?" Cat Noir asked.

"His brooch," Ladybug repeated. "That's where the akuma is."

A bright orange pumpkin brooch was pinned on the Headless Horseman's chest.

"Did Chloe cause this?" Ladybug asked.

"Right now, that little brat is the _least_ of your problems," the Headless Horseman said.

"I have a hunch that Chloe _did_ cause this," Cat Noir sighed.

"Your hunch is probably right," Ladybug replied. "Anyway, let's go-mmmmph!"

Ladybug felt something strangely sweet in her mouth. _Candy?_ she thought.

 _So this is what candy tastes like,_ Cat Noir thought as he chewed on some strange caramel.

The superhero team fell into a trance.

 **…...**

Ladybug woke up.

She was in the same room, but there weren't any lockers.

Actually, everything was completely black except for the spotlight that surrounded her.

 _Where did Cat Noir go?_ Ladybug thought.

Alya stepped out of the darkness.

"A-Alya? What are _you_ doing here? Look, I know that you love filming me for the Ladyblog, but you need to get somewhere safe," Ladybug warned her friend.

"I should've known it was you, _Marinette_ ," Alya laughed. "Wow, I could've never thought that the great hero of Paris would be such a clumsy, idiotic, piece of _trash_."

"What?" Ladybug whimpered.

"Hey Adrien, get a load of this! Ladybug is really _Marinette_ ," Alya cackled.

Adrien stepped out of the darkness and started laughing.

"Wait, wait. You're serious, Alya? Ladybug, the girl that saves Paris on a daily basis, is just a stupid _nobody_?" Adrien snickered.

Tears started to form on Ladybug's eyelashes.

"And to think she actually has a crush on you," Alya continued.

Adrien's voice softened.

"Marinette, you have a crush on me?" Adrien questioned.

Ladybug was glad to hear such kind words.

"Adrien, _of course_ I love you," she said. "You're sweet, you're charming, and you're nice to every-"

Adrien's harsh laughter cut her off. "Oh man, this is _hilarious_! How long will it take for you to figure this out? Marinette, I'm a rich, famous model. I could _never_ fall in love with a poor, dirty scumbag like you."

"Adrien, why….?" Ladybug sobbed.

"Does your partner even know?" Alya asked.

"Cat Noir, guess what? _Ladybug_ is actually Marinette!" Adrien said.

Cat Noir appeared in the spotlight.

"Ladybug, how could you? You trusted these people more than you trusted me?" Cat Noir asked, his voice filled with pain.

"Cat, I'm so sorry….." Ladybug cried.

"You should be," he replied. "The girl I love is a simple, brainless designer. This is so…. _disappointing_."

"Alya….Adrien…..Cat Noir….Why are you doing this? Please, just stop….Please….." Ladybug sobbed.

"You're a disappointment, Ladybug," Alya, Adrien and Cat Noir simultaneously said. "We expected so much more. But all we got was weak, helpless _Marinette_."

Ladybug felt an invisible finger touch her earring.

"Help!" she yelled.

Then she had an idea.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said.

A key appeared in her hands.

She looked down and noticed a dark keyhole on the floor.

Ladybug quickly shoved the key into the keyhole and came back to reality.

 **…...**

Cat Noir woke up.

All he could see was darkness, except for a spotlight that was focused on him.

His night vision wasn't working, even though he was still transformed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Cat Noir called out.

Ladybug appeared in front of him.

Cat Noir sighed with relief. "Oh, Ladybug, thank goodness you're here! Can you help me look for the Headless Horseman because I can't-"

His partner suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ladybug…...what's so funny?" Cat Noir asked.

"You're such a moron, you dumb cat," Ladybug cackled.

"Bugaboo, that's a bit harsh," Cat Noir said.

"I could never love _you_ ," she continued. "You seriously think that some stupid nicknames and even more stupid pick-up lines are going to win me over? I'm already in love with someone else."

"Yeah, I know," Cat Noir grinned as he remembered how the mention of his civilian identity made Ladybug blush.

"I, personally, am _so_ glad that you and Adrien Agreste aren't the same person. I mean, he's perfect. He's so obedient and quiet and you're just a loudmouthed imbecile," Ladybug said.

His partner's words struck him like a slap across the face.

Then he realized.

 _Ladybug doesn't love the real me,_ Cat Noir thought. _She loves the perfect robotic side of me who does exactly what my father tells me to do. And she hates the human part of me. She hates the side of me that finally gets to escape my normal life's grasp. Ladybug hates the side of me that's…..free._

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ladybug…..why?" Cat Noir wailed. "Why don't you love me?"

"Haven't I told you already?" she asked, a sweet yet sinister smile plastered across her face. "You're just a dumb kitty. You're not perfect. You're not good enough for _me_. I will _never_ love _you_."

Cat Noir's knees buckled and he simply kneeled on the floor, crying.

A waterfall of tears dripped off of his face.

He just sat there, a pained cat whose heart had just been shattered by the one he enveloped with infinite love.

But a voice made him stand again.

"Help!" Ladybug shouted.

She sounded terrified.

She sounded _real_.

He looked down, and a lock on the floor underneath him broke.

And at that moment, Cat Noir discovered that he only needed to know that his lady was in danger to escape his horrible nightmare and enter reality again.

 **…...**

The Headless Horseman's fingers were wrapped around one of Ladybug earrings.

His horse was gone.

A glowing purple butterfly appeared around the villain's face.

"NOW!" Hawkmoth impatiently shouted.

For once, one of Hawkmoth's akumatized villains were about to succeed.

That was before the Headless Horseman was given a swift kick in the stomach by Cat Noir.

"Ughhhhh," the villain groaned.

Suddenly, a familiar yo-yo wrapped around the Headless Horseman's pumpkin brooch.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir joyfully yelled.

"Nooooooo!" the Headless Horseman shrieked.

"Your days are over," Ladybug said.

She broke the brooch and purified the akuma.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," she smiled.

Ladybug threw a key up into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled.

The lights turned back on.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked the cloak-wearing student on the floor.

"I'm fine," he assured her, and hurried off towards his classroom.

Cat Noir hugged her.

"Ladybug, I'm glad you're back," he said.

"I had a vision," Ladybug cried. "And you said horrible, _horrible_ things…."

"The same thing happened with me. But that doesn't matter anymore. The Headless Horseman was just trying to show us what we're afraid of," Cat Noir comforted her.

"What are you afraid of?" Ladybug asked him.

"What are _you_ afraid of?" Cat Noir countered.

"Touche," she admitted.

"We're about to detransform. _Cat_ ch you later!" Cat Noir said as he ran to the boys' bathroom.

Ladybug ran out of the school to detransform.

When it was time for the superhero pair to detransform, something strange happened.

For one second, everyone in the world fell asleep.

Now, it was only a second, but so many things changed in that one second.

 **…...**

Marinette woke up.

"What….What happened?" Marinette asked Tikki.

"Are you okay?" a high-pitched voice asked her.

"Yeah, Tikki, I'm okay," Marinette said.

"Who's Tikki?" the voice asked.

Marinette opened her eyes.

There was a squirrel.

And it was _talking_.

"Marinette, you're now Snow White!" Tikki cheered.

"Alright," Marinette said. "I'm fine, it's just…..Why do I have a sudden craving for apples?"

 **…...**

 _Ouch_ , Adrien thought.

There were two sharp things pricking his tongue.

Adrien scrambled off of the bathroom floor and looked in the mirror.

His skin was paler and glistened.

He opened his mouth and saw fangs.

"Good luck, kid! You're a vampire now," Plagg snickered.

 **…...**

 **Man, this chapter was long. The next chapter will be the last one. I hoped you liked my idea of what Ladybug's and Cat Noir's worst nightmares would be. This chapter was sorta dark. I promise the next and final one will be tons more lighthearted, and the ending will be absolutely hilarious. Goodbye, my OTPeople!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, OTPeople, I, Shadow of the Elements, now present to you: the last chapter of Miraculous: The Frightening Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir! I, personally, loved writing this fanfic and it's my first completed one, so…. Enjoy! Oh, and here's a quick recap of the costumes: Marinette=Snow White, Adrien=Vampire, Alya=Witch, Nino=Werewolf, Alix=Pirate, Mylene=Hippie, Ivan=Ogre/Troll type of creature, Nathanäel=Vampire, Juleka=Ghost, Rose=Pixie, Kim=Frankenstein, Max=Mad Scientist, Chloe=Princess, and Sabrina=Fairy Godmother. Yeah, and I forgot to mention: there's no Lila in this fic. (Mainly because I couldn't come up with a good enough costume and I really hate her.) This chapter will be the longest because I like seeing the characters interact with each other in their costumes.**

 **…...**

Marinette and Adrien sprinted towards their classroom, only to bump into each other on the way in.

"A-Adrien, you're really a vampire!" Marinette stuttered.

"And you're Snow White, the fairest of them all!" Adrien complimented her.

Marinette's face turned bright red.

"Oh yeah…..well…...ummm…..We better go check on our classmates!" she blurted.

"On it," Adrien said, and flashed her a fanged grin.

"Oh, and Adrien?" Marinette stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're sort of a vampire now, so try _not_ to bite anyone?" Marinette squeaked.

"Don't worry," he replied and dashed into the classroom.

"Tikki, why is nobody freaking out right now?" Marinette asked.

"I have Creation magic, remember? I planted the idea in everyone's head that this is the work of some crazy akuma, so everyone still thinks there's an akumatized villain out there," Tikki said.

"Thanks," Marinette gratefully said.

She walked into her classroom, only to be greeted by Alya nonchalantly lying down on a floating broomstick.

"Hey girl, isn't this awesome? The new Halloween villain has the power to turn people into what costume they're wearing!" Alya said as she whizzed around the classroom.

"This is _not_ awesome," a very furry Nino grumbled.

Marinette looked around the classroom.

Max was pouring some toxic-looking chemicals together into a vial from the science lab, muttering something about 'the key to life itself.'

Alix was brandishing a sword and standing on top of a desk, yelling, "Everyone, lower the sails on the starboard side!"

Kim grumbled every time the bolts on his neck sparked while trying to form a coherent insult to say to Alix.

Mylene was trying to stop them, showing them a sign on which was painted 'Peace to the World.'

Rose had shrunk to the height of a pencil and was fluttering around a very unhappy Juleka, who was floating around the classroom, trying in vain to grab onto a solid object.

Ivan sulked in a corner, surrounded by mud and vines.

Every two seconds, Chloe yelled at Sabrina to make her golden gown more beautiful.

Nathanäel was simply sketching in his notebook, but he accidentally broke the pen he was chewing on with his fangs.

In other words, the class was complete chaos.

"Where is Madame Bustier?" Marinette shouted, trying to be louder than the racket their class was making.

"Thar she be, young lass," Alix yelled, pointing at a dalmation that was cowering under the teacher's desk.

Oh no. Marinette remembered that Madame Bustier was planning to be a dog for Halloween.

"Fine, where's Principal Damocles?" Adrien asked.

"Sorry dudes, he's an owl," Nino shrugged.

"Are there any teachers? Any teachers at all?" Marinette asked.

"Nope, they're all either objects or animals," Alya responded.

Everyone's stomach growled.

It was lunchtime.

"Ladies first!" Chloe shouted as she and Sabrina walked out of the classroom.

"Let's fuel our intestines!" Max shouted as he marched into the hallway.

"Yeah, what he said!" Kim agreed as he slowly trudged towards the cafeteria.

"Need a lift?" Alya asked.

Kim nodded.

Ivan waved his fungi-covered arms.

"Yeah, you can come too," Alya laughed. "Go ahead, board the Hogwarts Express!"

Kim and Ivan climbed onto Alya's broomstick and the three of them zoomed off to the cafeteria.

"Does anyone else need help getting to the cafeteria?" Marinette shouted.

"I don't think so," a chilling voice said, accompanied by the rattle of chains.

Marinette screamed and turned around to see an semi-transparent white figure.

"Oh, Juleka, it's just you," she sighed with relief.

Juleka grabbed the ghostly scythe that had just floated out of her grasp and phased through the walls, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Juleka, wait!" Rose's extremely high pitched voice shouted as she fluttered after her best friend.

"I _definitely_ wanna try this," Nino said.

He looked up 'full moon' on his phone and immediately turned into a wolf.

He looked away from the image and turned human again.

"This is so cool," Nino grinned.

"Speaking of turning into animals, we can turn into bats, Adrien!" Nathanäel told his fellow vampire.

"No way. How?" Adrien asked him.

"You just have to concentrate," Nathanäel replied.

Poof!

Nathanäel and Adrien were replaced by two bats.

As they flew to the cafeteria, Nino dashed after them.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeee-arooooooooo!" Nino shouted, his words turning into a long howl.

"Where are we going?" Alix blankly asked.

Marinette mentally scrolled through her list of pirate terms.

"To the cafeteria. It's a place where you get….belly timber?" Marinette asked, hoping she didn't accidentally insult the hot-tempered pirate.

"Belly timber? Why didn't you say so?" Alex yelled as she bolted out of the classroom.

"Are you coming too, Mylene?" Marinette asked her meditating friend.

"Of course," she replied, and ran out of the classroom faster than you can say 'Namaste.'

 _Wait_ , Marinette thought. _Must get apples_.

She sprinted towards the cafeteria, only to find it already filled with goblins and ghouls galore.

"Hey Marinette! You need a seat?" Alya asked, beckoning towards a spot next to her on her broomstick.

"Thanks, Alya!" Marinette said as she hopped onto the floating broom.

"I was just wondering….Can you summon things?" Marinette asked her best friend.

"It depends. What do you want me to summon?" Alya questioned.

"Apples. Five apples. _Please_?" Marinette begged.

"Five apples, coming right up," Alya replied.

She concentrated and five blood-red apples appeared in a picnic basket.

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette said as she wolfed down four of the apples within a minute.

"Woah, girl, calm down," Alya said.

"Sorry if that was a bit too fast," Marinette sheepishly grinned.

"You didn't even ask if they were poisoned," Alya mused.

"Were they?!" Marinette asked, starting to panic.

"Of course not," Alya giggled. "That is, unless you want a certain vampire prince to-"

Marinette shoved the last apple into her friend's mouth.

"Don't even go there," Marinette warned her.

Alya spat out the apple. "Tough luck. I went there, I stayed there, and heck, I _live_ there now."

Marinette laughed.

The bell rang.

"Lunch is over already?" Alya asked.

Suddenly, Alya's broom did a 180.

Alya held on and sat down again, but Marinette fell into the crowd of monsters.

She landed in someone's arms.

"I'm glad I caught you, Princess," Adrien grinned. "It would've been a real _terror_ if I hadn't."

Marinette was ready to faint right then and there.

She managed to stay conscious and Adrien gracefully set her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine I'm just! I mean, I'm just fine! Everything's dandy!" Marinette blurted.

She ran into the crowd, back to her classroom.

"Hi, Marinette!" a bird chirped outside the window.

Three deer, a squirrel and five birds surrounded her.

"Where did you guys come from?" she asked.

"Well, we had to come to our princess eventually," the birds tittered.

"I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't have the time for this right now! I'm trying to control an entire class of monsters," Marinette sighed.

"We understand," the creatures squeaked and they pranced outdoors.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? This is complete _madness_!" Marinette asked her kwami.

"There's nothing really _to_ do right now. You just have to wait it out. You only have about three more hours left, if you're lucky. Stay strong, Marinette! I know you can make sense of this mess somehow!" Tikki encouraged her.

"Alright, I'll try to- _ah ah ahhhhh_!" Marinette sang.

She felt a sudden urge to clean the entire classroom and grabbed a normal broom out of the closet.

 _"Wow, today is so chaotic,"_ Marinette sang.

 _"Everyone's movements are so robotic,_

 _Acting like they're something they're not."_

Marinette was currently unaware that most of her classmates were staring at her in shock.

 _"And yet I know they're human inside,_

 _So that mean's that I've gotta try_

 _To untangle this crazy knot,"_ she continued, oblivious to the fact that some of her classmates were now humming along.

 _"I must be wise and brave_

 _To make my friends behave_

 _And prepare for a better tomorrow,"_ Marinette sang.

 _"But even though I'm weary_

 _I have to remain cheery_

 _And banish all my sorr-_...oh," Marinette stopped singing upon realizing that her friends were watching her.

Everyone froze upon being caught in the act of staring at Marinette during her impromptu concert.

Mylene ran up to Marinette and wrapped her into a hug.

"Those lyrics were so peaceful! Like a calm flowing river under a glowing sunset," Mylene complimented her.

Marinette blushed. "Really, it was nothing! It was just because of my costume," she squeaked.

"Oh, Marinette, your singing voice is beautiful!" Rose said, her tiny beating wings producing a soft drone like a hummingbird's.

Juleka nodded in agreement while the chains wrapped around her ominously rattled.

"Girl, that was amazing!" Alya shouted, flying on her broomstick around the classroom. "You really should-"

"That song was the most sappy thing I've _ever_ heard. You honestly think that _you_ can fix all the hideous monsters around me? You _can't_. Sabrina, add another jewel to my crown!" Chloe interrupted as her poor fairy godmother waved her wand to make yet another ruby appear on the princess's tiara.

"Chloe, I don't know how, but somewhere, someday, I'm going to curse you into a sleep that no prince can ever wake you up from," Alya snapped.

"As if," Chloe scoffed.

"You're on, Wicked Stepsister-" Alya yelled.

"Alya, don't," Nino stopped her, but soon began to sniff the air. "Wait. Where is that heavenly smell coming from? Meat. Where is it?! Is it chicken or beef or-wait-bacon! It's bacon! Where'sthebaconwhere'sthebaconwhere'sthebaconwhere'sthebacon? I _NEED_ IT!" Nino excitedly yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Lycanthrope, but I do not possess the pig flesh that you seek. The chemical in this test tube, liquid Hydraulic Carbonic Iron, has properties that allow it to smell like the bacon you're looking for. It's also great at repairing Kim's stitches," Max explained as Kim drank the strange green liquid and the loose stitches on his neck magically tightened.

"Now my head can stay on," Kim said.

"I'm not even going to question what would happen if it _did_ come off," Marinette sighed.

"So no bacon?" Nino asked.

"No bacon," Kim confirmed.

Nino let out a lonely sorrowful howl.

" _Seriously_ , Nino?" Adrien asked in disbelief. "You're _still_ hungry? Dude, _you're_ the one who made off with _all_ of the hamburger patties for Barbeque Day tomorrow. There were _at least_ a thousand in that crate! And they were _raw_!"

"I couldn't help it," Nino whined. "They were just so-"

"You ate our rations?!" Alix screamed, understanding that Nino had ruined the most celebrated cafeteria holiday in the school year even though she was a pirate.

"No Barbeque Day?" Kim asked.

"You bloody bastard! Now I can't challenge that annoying green voodoo doll to an eating competition! You belong in a rat cellar! I'll flog your mangy fur off of yer back if it's the last thing I do! May Davy Jones curse yer soul and I hope it be the Kraken that shreds yer tail to pieces! You're a dead man, wolf boy, a dead man!" Alix snarled at Nino as Marinette and Adrien attempted to hold her back.

"Someone…...help…..us," Adrien panted as he tried to restrain the furious pirate.

Ivan scratched a moss-like growth that had spread on his cheek and some vines wrapped around Alix and hog-tied her.

"Thank you, Ivan," Marinette said.

"You're welcome," he grumbled.

Meanwhile, Mylene stomped over to Alix.

"Alix, apologize," Mylene calmly commanded her.

"What for? Nino was the one who smuggled and swallowed all of the meat," Alix scowled.

"Alix," Mylene protested.

"Never," Alix said.

" _Alix_ ," Mylene said again.

The vines around the pirate tightened.

"Hey, watch it!" Alix argued.

"Only if you apologize," Ivan muttered.

"Fine. Nino, I swear on Davy Jones' locker that I am _truly_ sorry for my death threats," Alix sighed. "Now, can you release yer rogue shrubbery?"

The vines that were tied around Alix disappeared.

"Where's Nathanäel?" Rose suddenly asked, nervously fluttering around and looking for her vampire classmate.

"I may or may have not used him as an experiment," Max muttered.

" _What_ did you do to him?" Marinette asked, starting to panic.

"I was just trying to find the secret to immortality. But _fine_. I mean really, _who cares_ about immortality? It's not like it could possibly _save the human race_ one day," the mad scientist sarcastically said.

"Show us where Nathanäel is," Adrien commanded.

"Never! I will finally be respected. I will never be laughed at again!" Max cackled.

"Here goes nothing," Marinette sighed.

She sang a single high note and adorable, fluffy woodland creatures entered the classroom.

She flashed Max her most sweet and sincere smile.

"Pretty please?" Marinette asked.

"Oh please," Max scoffed. "Princess magic doesn't work against science."

"It looks like it works against vampires," Alya snickered.

Nino stifled a laugh as he glanced at his best friend.

Adrien, no doubt, was now head over heels in love with Marinette.

All romantic thoughts of Ladybug vanished from his mind as he gawked at her beauty.

 _I love Marinette,_ he dreamily thought. _She's so perfect…_

"Adrien? A-Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked her lovesick classmate.

"Marinette, you are my one true love," Adrien happily sighed as he fainted.

"Hey Mari, you might want to tone down your 'fairest of them all' magic!" Alya giggled.

The princess blushed and sang a deep note that caused the animals to flee the classroom and the pink sparkles that surrounded her disappear.

"Step aside! Princess Charming right here! I need to wake my Adrikins up from his enchanted sleep and give him a happily ever after!" Chloe announced, shoving Marinette aside and and wrapping her arms around Adrien's neck.

Chloe was about to achieve her goal…..before Adrien let out a shrill scream and escaped Chloe's embrace.

"Eww Eww Eww Eww _Eww_! I can't believe Chloe kissed me!" Adrien shrieked as he looked for a water bottle in his backpack.

"Dude, what do you mean? Chloe didn't kiss you," Nino told him.

"Wait, she didn't?" Adrien asked.

"Chloe didn't kiss you," Nino repeated.

" _PRAISE THE LORD_!" Adrien whooped. "For a second I thought that Chloe had awoken me with true love's kiss and let's face it, Chloe being their true love would be every guy in Paris's worst nightmare!"

Chloe looked utterly shocked.

"Adrikins, I'm going to assume that you're still delirious from Maritrash's love spell," she retorted.

"What love spell? All I remember is this blinding light and suddenly…..….oh sugar honey iced tea," Adrien finished, realizing what he had said earlier.

"The real question would be why Adrien was the _only one_ who went into that strange lovey-dovey state," Alya interrupted.

Marinette's face turned the color of a tomato. "Well...ummm...Adrien is the only boy in class who isn't in love with anyone, because Nino, Ivan, and Kim are already in love with someone so I guess that's why it worked?" she guessed.

"I am not in love with anyone!" Kim argued.

"OH SHUT IT EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ALIX!" everyone in the class (except Alix and Kim) yelled simultaneously.

"Well….I…..uhhh…." Kim stuttered.

Everyone glared at him.

"Okay I have a crush on Alix," he admitted.

" _Awwwwwww_ ," Rose, Mylene, and Juleka cooed.

"Anyway, I found Nathanäel earlier" -Alya showed a bat in a cage- "and he didn't faint from Marinette's beauty," Alya continued as she let the bat out of the cage and it turned into an exasperated Nathanäel.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Adrien hastily protested.

 _Ugh, the things I have to do to make my OTP canon,_ Alya thought. _Locking them in a dark classroom together is going to be next on my list._

"Now I'll _never_ find the key to everlasting life," Max groaned.

The final school bell of the day suddenly rang and everyone in the world fainted on the spot again.

They woke up a second later and everyone's costumes -well- were just costumes.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir must've finally defeated the villain!" Rose cheered, a normal-sized human being again.

"Dang it, I really liked my floating broomstick," Alya sighed. "And I didn't even get to meet up with the other witches in this school and play a game of Quidditch!"

"So…..uhhhh…...Kim….y-you have a crush on me?" Alix asked.

The non-stitched teenager blushed and nodded.

"Then I dare you to go out with me after school," Alix grinned.

"I accept your challenge," Kim said.

The class cheered.

"Today was the _definition_ of chaos. Class dismissed, and Happy Halloween!" Mrs. Bustier announced.

The class left, everyone excitedly chatting about the day's previous events.

"Thanks for keeping everyone in check, Marinette," Adrien said as he walked to his limo. "You and I were just about the only sane ones in the classroom, and honestly, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

"Y-you're welcome," Marinette stuttered.

"Happy Halloween!" he shouted as he entered the limo and shut the door.

"Happy Halloween, Adrien," Marinette happily sighed as the limo drove away.

 **…...**

"How was your day, Bugaboo?" Cat Noir asked as Ladybug landed on the Eiffel Tower.

"Truly chaotic," she sighed. "Yours?"

"Even _more_ chaotic," Cat Noir groaned.

"I doubt it," Ladybug said.

"I can't believe that you missed out on me being a vampire. One bite and I could've been with my lady forever," Cat Noir grinned.

" _That_ would've been an eternal nightmare," Ladybug laughed. "And besides, I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"I thought I was your Prince Charming," Cat Noir whined.

"Very funny. What did you do all day, flirt with every girl in your class?" Ladybug said.

" _Meow_ ch! How many times do I have to say this: I only have eyes for _mew_ ," Cat Noir said.

"What did I say about puns, kitty?" Ladybug reminded him.

"If I re _meow_ mber _fur_ rectly, _mew_ said I had to put a _paws_ on my puns," Cat Noir said.

"Honestly, how can you say that with a straight face?" Ladybug asked, about to burst into laughter.

A scream echoed across Paris.

"Not _hiss_ again," Cat Noir sighed.

The superhero partners sprinted across the rooftops and quickly defeated 'Sweet Tooth,' a six-year-old boy whose parents wouldn't let him eat all of his Halloween candy.

"Happy Halloween, Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted as she swung off to her home.

"Happy Halloween, Bugaboo!" Cat Noir shouted back as his lady escaped his grasp once again.

 **…...**

Marinette yawned as she silently thanked the fates for the teacher's conference that caused school to be cancelled that day.

"Tikki, I still can't believe that happened yesterday," Marinette said as she stretched.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," the kwami sighed as she flew off of Marinette's pillow.

"It's not your fault. Is the whole costume fiasco going to happen next year?" Marinette yawned.

"Yes. Will you be prepared?" Tikki asked.

" _Definitely_."

…

Adrien woke up.

There was something white fluttering through his window.

 _Oh no._

Adrien sprinted out of his house, still wearing his slippers and pajamas.

His entire house.

 _The whole freaking mansion._

Covered in _toilet paper._

"PLAGG!" Adrien angrily shouted.

The kwami flew around Adrien.

There was a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Happy Halloween!" Plagg cackled.

 **…...**

 **Thanks for all the support! This is my first completed fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It took forever to write, but I loved every second of typing this! You guys are the best. Thank you so much for reading this even though I planned horribly so it's past Halloween. I love you, OTPeople! -Shadow of the Elements**


End file.
